True Rumors
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A rumor is started about Percy and Oliver after one of the Gryffindor Quidditch Teams matches.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, Hogwarts Fan Club, and Grateful Grouches on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Oliver/Percy. For Hogwarts Fan Club I wrote for Oliver Wood and Parchment. For Grateful Grouches I wrote for Give Petunia Dursley the latest gossip she might have missed and the prompt was to write about a rumor. I hope you all enjoy True Rumors.**

Oliver could hear the whispers of the other students as he and Percy walked down the hall to the Great Hall. It wasn't like they were trying to keep their conversations low enough that the boys couldn't hear bits and pieces of what was being said.

"Yeah," one girl, Lavender Brown, was whisper to her friend Parvati Patil. "Right there in the shower."

"Really?" Parvati shrieked in surprise.

"Keep it down," Lavender hissed noticing that Percy and Oliver were near enough to over hear. "I overheard it from one of the Weasley twins who walked in while they were..."

Ignoring this portions of conversation Oliver brushed it off. They could have been talking about someone else after all. Maybe it was someone from one of the other houses. Fred and George did have an affinity for spying on the other Quidditch teams after all. Looking over he could see the concern etched on Percy's face.

"They're probably talking about someone else," Oliver whispered as his hand brushed against Percy's gently.

"What if they aren't?" Percy asked.

"We'll handle it if they aren't talking about anyone else. But I think they are talking about someone else."

Percy rolled his eyes as they reached the Great Hall. "Whatever you say, Oliver," he said. "But I know they were talking about us."

Oliver lead the way over to the Gryffindor table the feeling of eyes watching him and Percy heavy on his shoulders. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and could see some people turning away.

"What's that all about?" Percy whispered as he started to pile his plate high with food.

"I have no idea," Oliver stated grabbing a pancake with his fork. "But it's sort of strange. Don't you think?"

Percy nodded.

Breakfast continued like usual but with much more staring and turning away from almost every table. It was beginning to get quiet aggravating in Oliver's mind. He was very thankful when it was time to go his first class of the day. Stalking out of the Great Hall he made his way to Transfiguration with Percy by his side. He noticed the amount of side glances they were getting from almost everybody they passed.

"Why everyone looking at us like that?" he asked Percy.

"Oliver..." Percy began before Oliver cut him off.

"They weren't talking about us."

"It's the only reason I can think of for why anyone would go out of their way to whisper about, and stare at us. Why is it that hard to believe that they're talking about..."

"Because we were careful to lock the door to changing rooms behind us, Perce," Oliver whispered a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Maybe..."

But he never got to hear about the maybe because they arrived at the classroom at this point. McGonagall motioned them all into the room telling them to get into their seats and the lesson began. It wasn't even that far into the lesson when Oliver felt the tap of something on his shoulder. Turning around he found one of the fourth year Gryffindor's behind holding out a piece of parchment to him.

"Pass this to Lilanna," the blond girl told him pointing to her dark haired friend in front of Oliver.

Oliver nodded taking the parchment into his hands. It was then that he realized that yes someone had seen them in the changing room after the last Quidditch match. Written on the note was:

 **Lilanna,**

 **Did hear that rumor about Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood making out in the Gryffindor Changing Room after their match against Ravenclaw.**

 **Rory**

Oliver nudged Percy and showed him the note without making obvious what he was doing. Then he tapped Lilanna and handed her the note from her friend.

While the note was on it's way back to Rory McGonagalll decided to take notice of what was going on. She walked down the middle ailse and took the note from Lilianna's hand. Reading it carefully McGonagall shook her head.

Oliver stood up garnering attention from the rest of the class. "Will you all just stop walking on egg shells about the situation and ask already?" he shouted looking at each of them.

"Is true?" Lilanna asked sounding hopeful that Oliver would tell her it was a lie.

"Yes," Oliver stated. "Percy and I are together. Percy Weasley is my boyfriend. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"It's about time you admitted it," someone in the back of the room called out.

"Now that the rumor spreading portion of my class is done," McGonagall said regaining the class's attention, "can we please get back to lesson that I've planned."

After that everything went back to somewhat normal. Or as normal as things can get at Hogwarts. Oliver made a mental note to talk to Fred and George later on about spreading rumors too.

 **I hope you all enjoyed True Rumors.**


End file.
